


A Step Towards a Happily Ever After

by ChibiBreeby



Series: Chibi's Commission Drabbles [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Emergency Drabble, Fairy Tales, Gen, Ishimondo implied, M/M, Monaca and Kotoko are both taunting Kiyotaka, Unrequited Crush, Writing Commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiBreeby/pseuds/ChibiBreeby
Summary: Monaca and Kotoko want Kiyotaka to tell them a fairy tale to pass the time, who has no idea how to tell one. They decide to "help" him get started.Emergency Drabble for Lizardcool17 over on Tumblr.





	A Step Towards a Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> This was the last Emergency Drabble Commission I got from Lizardcool17 over on tumblr! They asked me for a Fairytale Ishimondo AU, this was what I turned it into.
> 
> I AM STILL TAKING COMMISSIONS IF YOU WOULD LIKE ONE: https://derpyflowergarden.tumblr.com/post/174127889347/ko-fi-page-emergency-drabble-commissions

Two large pair of eyes stare up at him expectantly, excitement filling them to the brim. The one is gripping her wheelchair handles while the other has her hands clasped. Kiyotaka blinks back at them in confusion, not exactly sure how to make sense of the request asked of him.

“You...want me to do what now?” He asks the girls in front of him, and the pinkette waves her arms at him.

“Tell us a fairy tale!” Kotoko Utsugi yells, stamping her feet. “I want to hear a fairytale! They’re so romantic and exciting!”

Kiyotaka is at a loss. He isn’t familiar with any fairytales, not by heart, because he never had the time to really read them as a child, more or less caught up in political books and non-fiction writing. He didn’t realize that he’d have to do something like this when he agreed to babysit these girls for a half hour. How does Enoshima do it?

“Do you need help Mr. Ishimaru?” In chimes the voice of Monaca Towa, tilting her head in a cat-like fashion. “Here, Monaca will start, and you continue it~!" Before Kiyotaka can say yes or no, the girl begins her 'fairytale'. 

_"Once upon a time, there was a not so popular prince with giant eyebrows. He wore shiny white armor and was really focused on rules."_ Monaca says in her best narrator voice, and Kiyotaka sputters. That...that was him she was describing? They wanted him to tell a fairytale about himself?

“Oh, oh! Let me go next!” Kotoko chimes in, her fists shaking in front of her, wanting to add to the story. Kiyotaka, once again, goes to protest, but the girl talks over him.

_“The Prince was really loyal to his kingdom and would protect everyone because he cared about them so much!"_

_“But the poor Prince was really lonely because he didn’t have any friends,”_ Monaca cuts in again, staring at Kiyotaka, her green eyes almost piercing into his soul. 

“I-I have friends!” Kiyotaka stammers, and both Monaca and Kotoko giggle at him.

“Of course you do, but this isn’t a story about you, silly. It’s about the Prince in white!” Monaca says sweetly. Kiyotaka wants to argue, but he holds his tongue. These are children - they’re just having fun, and there’s no need to take this seriously.

“I...suppose it is,” he replies, although there is a hint of frustration in his voice he can’t hide. The girls seem to take hold of this and continue.

_“One day, the Prince met a really scary Princess, who had a huge army of people that respected her. They did everything that went against what the Prince fought for!”_ Kotoko continues, and Kiyotaka arches one of his long brows. Who was she talking about? She couldn’t be talking about Princess Nevermind from class 77 - she was hardly scary!

_“The Prince and Princess would clash at every chance they met, always picking fights with each other until one day, they became the best of friends~!”_ Monaca beams, and Kotoko giggles more, enjoying the story that they were concocting. Remembering their request, Kiyotaka was starting to wonder if the girls were going to let him tell any of this so called fairytale at all.

_“The two of them did everything together after that, and they balanced each other out. The scary Princess taught the Prince not to be so stuck in the mud, and the Prince taught the Princess how to follow some rules and be nicer!”_ Kotoko added. Finally, the answer clicked into Kiyotaka’s head on who they were talking about.

“Wait, wait…when you say the Princess, are you talking about Mondo?” Kiyotaka asks.

“No! We mean the Princess, not him!” Monaca huffs, pouting at being interrupted again.

“We already told you! This is a fairytale, not a real tale!” Kotoko sticks her tongue out at him, and Kiyotaka frowns, resisting the urge to rub his temples. Stay calm, Kiyotaka. They are children. They are not meaning any harm. He attempts to tell himself this, but then Monaca proceeds to tell the ‘fairytale’.

_“But, the Prince had a secret - one so big, it could destroy their friendship forever.”_ Monaca’s face turns grim, but she still keeps an eerie smile on her face. Kotoko gasps and covers her mouth in shock. Kiyotaka stiffens. 

_...What?_

_“The Prince, who was such good friends with the Princess, had fallen in love with her! The poor Prince was so scared that if the Princess found out, she would never be friends with him again and would send her giant army to beat him up!”_ Monaca leans ever so slightly towards him and Kotoko lets a drawn out “oh” from behind her hands.

“Wait just a minute. Th-that’s not how I feel at all!” Once again, he interjects, but this time, he stutters. There was no way this little girl could possibly know that he had feelings for Mondo. At this interruption, Monaca not only pouts but has an angry look on her face. She begins to flail her arms in protest. 

**“Monaca! Already! Told! You! This! Is! About! The! Prince! Not! You!”** She emphasizes each word, and Kotoko immediately rushes to her side.

“It’s okay, Monaca. Mr. Ishimaru’s just a dumb adult. He doesn’t know any better.” Kotoko says soothingly, attempting to calm her down. Kiyotaka flinches. He wasn’t dumb! He knows they were talking about him, not to mention that it was starting to go too far.

“Now, just a minute. This is completely-”

_“So, how does the story end?”_ Monaca once again cuts him off, both her and Kotoko looking at him. Her mood immediately shifts back to her state of calm, still giving him that creepy look from before.

“Yeah, yeah! Tell us how it ends!” Kotoko chants, giving him a starry eyed look. It is then that Kiyotaka recalls again that he was the one who was supposed to be telling the fairytale; now, after all their back and forth, he was given the responsibility of finishing it. How had it spun so far into this?

“I…it’s…” How does he fix this? The two girls look at him expectantly, ready to hear just how the _Prince_ deals with his secret.

...Well, this was a fairytale, right? Which is a type of fiction…

_“The Prince decided to take a risk and told the Princess just how he felt about her. They were best friends, after all. They told each other everything. He felt horrible keeping this secret from her,”_ Kiyotaka narrates slowly, and both Kotoko and Monaca gasp. _“He calls her to a clearing, where he pulls out a bouquet of her favorite flowers - lilacs, a flower thats colour only pales to the purple in her eyes. He brings them to her and confesses that he loves her.”_ He feels his cheeks warm up, and he clears his throat. Heck if he knew if lilacs were Mondo’s favorite flower, but it was the first he associated with the color purple. Both girls are wide eyed and waiting for the Princess’s response, but he doesn’t actually know what it would be. He isn’t sure if Mondo would accept his feelings or not, but he decides that, to keep the girls appeased ~~and _not_ for his own pleasure in the least~~ to keep it a happy ending.

_“The Princess is overjoyed. She tells the Prince that she feels the same way, and the two of them live happily ever after,”_ Kiyotaka finishes, and both girls coo happily.

“Aww, that was so sweet! I’m so, so happy that they got together in the end!” Kotoko squeals and swings her arms about wildly again, bouncing in place. Monaca giggles, her hand going to her mouth.

“That was a great ending to the fairytale! Thank you so, so much, Mr. Ishimaru!” She smiles up at him, and Kiyotaka gives an awkward smile back.

_Too bad it wasn’t accurate._

“I’m baaaack~!” comes a new voice, and Kiyotaka turns to see Junko standing in the doorway to the classroom. “Did you girls have fun?” she asks, and both girls rush to get to her side.

“Big Sis Junko, we had so much fun! Mr. Ishimaru told us a fairytale while we waited for you!” Monaca croons. “But we didn’t have as much fun as we have with you!” she adds, and Kotoko nods eagerly in agreement.

“That’s good~ I’m glad Taka here could keep you entertained.” Junko smirks at him. “Thanks for watching them for me. Oh! By the way, your _boyfriend_ is out here looking for you~” 

“What the fuc-fudge? We ain’t b-boyfriends!” Mondo’s voice comes from outside, loud and nervous. A few seconds later, he pops his head through the doorway. “Ah! There ya are, Bro. I was lookin’ for ya!” He gives him a pleasant grin, and Kiyotaka tenses.

_He hadn’t heard that ridiculous story, had he?_

“Come on, girls. Let’s get ourselves outta here and go do something fun~” Junko waves her goodbye to the boys before she leaves, stalking down the hall like the model she is. 

“Bye bye, Mr. Ishimaru! Bye bye, _Princess!_ ” Both girls trill out in a sing-song farewell, and once again, Kiyotaka feels his face burning as they both follow after Junko. Mondo shakes his head in confusion, watching them go before actually stepping into the classroom.

“The hell was that all about? Why’d they call me Princess?” He gives Kiyotaka a quizzical look, and the Moral Compass quickly shakes his head.

“I don’t suppose it’s important. Children have such wild imaginations, don’t they?” He laughs it off, hoping that his response appeases Mondo. The biker gives him an odd look before he sighs and shrugs his shoulders.

“Yeah, I guess so...anyway, I was wonderin’ if ya wanted to go work out together. Haven’t had the chance to go yet today and thought ya might want to join me. Are ya in?” Mondo asks him, and Kiyotaka nods affirmatively.

“Yes! After having to babysit Kotoko and Monaca, I think a good workout will help get my mind off of things.” He admits. Mondo slings an arm around Kiyotaka’s shoulder before they head towards the gym.

Perhaps one day, Kiyotaka thinks to himself, he will find the courage to tell his “princess” how he feels, but for now, this prince was happy enough to find in him a good friend.


End file.
